


Roller Boogie

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't worry. I've got you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Boogie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI for the prompt "Gabe/Gerard, rollerskating"

  
Gerard is drunk, which means this can only end in tears. Well, tears or blood. Of course, that’s probably an added bonus when it comes to Gerard, which is why he probably suggested this whole outing in the first place. No one else had taken him seriously – Well, that’s not true. Mikey had taken him seriously and just as seriously told him no – so Gabe had volunteered to go, just so Gerard would stop looking like someone had kicked a puppy.

The place is deserted except for a couple of youngish moms who were trying to teach their toddlers how to stay upright. Gabe glanced at them and then down at his feet and the pair of used black roller skates he’d paid five bucks for the privilege to wear. “Do they think roller skating is going to be some sort of advantage to their kid? I mean, they look like they can barely walk, much less manage eight wheels and high speed.”

“I don’t think they’ll reach high speed.” Gerard already has both skates on, tied up and is grabbing hold of the barrier so he can stand. His wheels sink into the carpet and he grins at Gabe, small white teeth framed by greasy black hair. “You think they’ll play _Ballroom Blitz_ if I ask?”

“I bet they’d play _Last Dance_. Maybe _I Will Survive_.”

“Oooh. Awesome. Disco.” Gerard nods and holds the barrier as he walks to the opening of the rink. Gabe bites back a laugh, because he’s taking tiny steps, barely moving. If he’s trying to make it to the guy running the CD player, it’s going to take him the two hours they’ve paid for to do it at that rate. Gabe laces up his skates and stands up, trailing after him, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the smooth wooden surface. “Ack!” Gerard squawks and flails his free arm, waving it around like a semaphore.

“Relax. I’ve got you.” He holds Gerard’s wrist lightly for a moment and then lets him go. Gerard doesn’t seem to notice until Gabe skates past him and then he windmills his arms around, nearly runs over a little girl in bunny ears and a spring dress and then slams into the barrier before falling on his ass. Gabe skates over and looks down at him where he’s lying on the floor. “Wow. That was epic.”

“I hate you. How do you know how to do this?” Gerard glares up at him. “Why aren’t you on your ass?”

“I have equilibrium and balance. I am graceful as fuck.” He’s about to go on when Gerard grabs his ankle and shoves at it, sending one of Gabe’s skates rolling forward and the rest of Gabe dropping onto the floor next to him. “Son-of-a-bitch.”

“You deserved that.”

“I did not.”

“You did too. You gave me false assurances and then you let me go and then you were all cocky. You totally deserved to be flat on your ass.”

“I was going to buy you popcorn.”

“I don’t want popcorn. I want ice for my ass.” Gerard manages to sit up and looks at the barrier. “It’s too high.”

Gabe turns and grabs it and stands up, holding out a hand for Gerard. “Come on, dude. Don’t be a bigger baby than the babies here.” Gerard grabs it and lets Gabe pull him up, nearly dragging them both down to the floor again in the interim. Gabe presses his brake hard to the floor to stay standing and it works until Gerard loses his balance and crashes down again, pulling Gabe on top of him. “You’re a fucking menace.”

“Ow.” Gerard looks at Gabe. “I don’t want to roller skate anymore.”

“Excellent plan, twinkle-toes. Let’s get out of here.” He gets to his feet again and manages to haul Gerard up enough to grab the barrier. Gerard nearly loses his footing again, but manages to stay upright, holding onto the wall tightly until he gets to one of the openings. Gabe waits until he’s on the carpet and then skates around the rink over to where they’d left their stuff, getting there and getting his skates off before Gerard manages to make his way back.

“How are you so good at this?”

“I didn’t spend my childhood in the basement reading comic books.” He slips out of his skates and pads barefoot to the counter to get his shoes. Gerard frowns at him and then follows, stuffing his feet into his Chucks before following Gabe out to the van they swiped.

“I didn’t spend my childhood in the basement.” Gabe just gives him a look and Gerard shrugs. “I spent it in the living room or our bedroom playing Star Wars with Mikey.”

“And yet you still make my point.” Gabe unlocks the passenger door of the van, surprised when he turns and Gerard’s right there. “Hey.”

“My ass hurts.”

“I can imagine.”

“You should kiss it and make it better.”

“You want me to kiss your ass?”

Gerard frowns and blows his hair out of his eyes. “That sounds wrong. Not like that.” He jabs Gabe in the chest. “You know what I mean.”

“Not a clue.”

Gerard stamps his foot on the ground and then leans in, rising up on his toes to press a quick kiss along Gabe’s jaw. “Make me feel better.”

Gabe’s eyebrows shoot up and he glances to make sure they’re alone in the parking lot. There are two other cars, probably belonging to the women inside and a ridge of trees that hides the lot from the street. “I’m not kissing your ass.”

“What will you kiss?”

Gabe laughs and shakes his head. “Get in the van.”

Gerard slips past him and climbs into the passenger’s seat as Gabe unlocks the sliding back door. The van smells like tour – piss and come and sweat and oil and greasy food and farts – and it intensifies when Gabe shuts the door behind him, but the smell is like second nature now. Gabe forgets about the smell when Gerard crawls in the back with him, scrambling over a box of Kleenex and a wastebasket full of questionable material, to pin him to the seat by straddling Gabe’s lap and kissing him hard and hungry.

“How…” He barely manages the words between kisses, his hands sliding along Gerard’s back, over his ass. “How do you go from roller skating to heavy petting in like two seconds?”

“Complaining?”

“No.” Gabe tugs at Gerard’s hoodie and pulls it off, letting it fall onto the floor while he works his hands under the black Anthrax t-shirt Gabe knows Gerard stole from Mikey. Gerard groans against the kiss, biting and sucking on Gabe’s lower lip. “Fuck.”

“Okay.” Gerard doesn’t bother with seduction, he simply undoes the fly of Gabe’s pants and works his hand inside, pushing the boxer-briefs down just enough that he can get his fingers wrapped around Gabe’s cock.

Gabe gasps, his head falling back against the seat as Gerard starts stroking. His fingers feel different than Gabe’s used to, not rough with calluses like his own, and smaller so his grip is different. “Fuck.”

“Bossy.” Gerard dives in, mouth moving against Gabe’s neck as he keeps stroking. “You like it? Tell me you like it.”

“Yes. Fuck.” Gabe angles up off the seat, shifting Gerard’s body, and he catches Gerard’s hips in his hands to hold him there. “God, yes.”

Gerard grins against Gabe’s neck, mouthing at his pulse. Gabe tightens his hands on Gerard’s ass and pulls him closer. “Yeah,” Gerard whispers, his breath fanning over the damp skin. “C’mon. C’mon. Know you want to. C’mon, Gabe.”

Gabe’s hands curl into fists against the loose fabric of Gerard’s black jeans and he jerks up, coming hot and slick over Gerard’s fingers and Mikey’s shirt. “Fuck,” he gasps, slumping back on the seat. “Fuck.”

“Wait a minute,” Gerard sits back, his own cock clearly outlined against his jeans. “You were supposed to kiss _me_. How’d we get that wrong?”

“Not wrong.” Gabe angles Gerard onto the seat next to him and slides down onto his knees, careful not to think about what might be on the floor with him. He has to slap Gerard’s hands out of the way to get his fly undone, tugging his pants and briefs down to mid-thigh before leaning forward and licking the length of Gerard’s dick before taking it in his mouth.

Gerard doesn’t talk, just makes noises that are like pornography – gasps and groans and whimpers and rough little breaths – letting them rain down on Gabe as he sucks him deep. It’s not exactly kissing, but Gerard’s not complaining if the hands fisting in Gabe’s hair are any indication. He’s not sure what exactly clues him in to the fact that Gerard’s close, a change in the intensity of the sound, but Gabe pulls off, wrapping his fingers around Gerard and stroking him tight.

Gerard’s muscles tense and then he comes, getting Mikey’s t-shirt even dirtier. Gabe strokes him through it, fingers slick and sticky with come until Gerard tugs his hair and whispers for him to stop. Gabe leans back and rests on his heels, grabbing a handful of Kleenex from the box behind him to clean himself up. He tosses the box to Gerard and watches him try to contain the damage to the shirt. “Mikey’s going to kill me.”

“You could tell him you had a horrible skating accident and that it’s blood.”

Gerard frowns and glances down. “No. Mikey knows blood.”

“You pissed yourself?”

“You’re an asshole.”

Gabe grins and gets to his feet, climbing into the driver’s seat. “Hey, Gerard.”

“What?” He sounds pissed off and petulant, but Gabe can see the hint of a smile in the rearview mirror.

“Kiss my ass.”  



End file.
